Teñido en negro
by thetenebrita
Summary: No volvería a oler el café de las mañanas, ni volvería a existir el azul en su vida, las lluvias se detendrían y ella no le volvería a sonreír. La vida de Gray Fullbuster estaba completa y totalmente teñida de negro.


"_Porque no es fácil seguir viviendo cuando el mundo enteró está teñido de negro"_

-Gray…¿adónde vas? – una alta pelirroja de rostro hermoso y ojos rasgados se acercaba preocupada al mago de hielo - ¿Vas a una misión? – Erza trataba de sonreír, pero aquella era una sonrisa falsa y forzada.

-Sabes que no – contestó secamente Gray, el mago de hielo. Quien iba vestido con un traje completamente negro.

-Gray, sé que es duro… - los ojos de la caballera se entristecieron ligeramente - …pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello y- Gray no dejó que su amiga acabara la frase ya que la interrumpió.

-¡No ha pasado mucho tiempo, Erza! –parte del gremio se giró para ver que ocurría, pero teniendo en cuenta que eran Gray Fullbuster y Erza Scarlet discutiendo, otra vez, simplemente lo dejaron pasar - ¡Han pasado 15 años, 23 días y 6 putas horas desde aquello! – Fullbuster mostró todo su enfado sin tapujos.

- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¿¡Acaso no ves que todo ha cambiado!? – la caballera lucía triste y frustrada, ¿Cuántas veces había intentado hacer entender a su compañero que el destino es caprichoso y, en ocasiones, cruel? Era un número incontable. La historia siempre era la misma, todos sus amigos intentaban hacerle ver que las cosas habían cambiado, querían que se diera cuenta de que él ya no era el joven de 19 años que solía ser, que tenía que ver que ya no eran unos críos, Natsu y Lucy tenían una niña preciosa, Wendy era ya toda una mujer hecha y derecha, Gajeel y Levy estaban casados…Erza y los demás le intentaron explicar que la vida nunca era constante, y él era consciente de todo aquello, solo que no le importaba. Y como siempre hacía, ignoró a la maga pelirroja, la ignoró con la mirada, sus ojos se opacaron y se volvieron fríos. Erza no podía dejarlo marcharse así, debía intentarlo, debía detenerlo o su amigo acabaría por hundirse en la desesperación – La vida sigue Gray…

-¡Y una mierda! – aquellas fueron las palabras que desataron toda la rabia y odio de Gray. Agarró a su compañera por el cuello de la camisa y la levantó ligeramente del suelo - ¡Para ellas la vida no sigue, Erza! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de cómo me siento! ¡Tú no sabes nada! – Erza sorprendida por la acción de su amigo de la infancia dejó escapar un par de lágrimas en silencio. Una mano se aferró firmemente al brazo de Gray, el cual seguía sosteniendo a Erza de forma agresiva.

-¡Suéltala! – ordenó el mago de fuego apretando más su agarre. Ambos magos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Se conocían desde hacía tantos años que se entendían solo con mirarse, la furiosa mirada del mago de hielo decía claramente "no me tocaréis más los cojones" y la de Natsu no mostró nada más que una desagradable aprobación. Gray soltó a su compañera y salió del Gremio sin decirle nada a nadie. – No cambiará, Erza. Lo sabes. - Erza susurró un amargo "lo sé" mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Gray Fullbuster caminó bajo el crepúsculo mientras atravesaba un espeso bosque cubierto de nieve, su destino era una zona en la que había un precioso lago, ya que cerca de él le esperaba la persona más importante en su vida.

-¡Siento haberte hecho esperar! Quería llegar antes pero… - el rostro de Gray se entristeció al recordar la escena que montó en Fairy Tail - ...he perdido el tiempo en una idiotez. ¡Te he traído flores! Bueno en verdad las he hecho yo mismo, son tus favoritas Juvia.

_Era un día cálido, el mago de hielo buscaba a la maga de agua por las calles de Magnolia. Hoy era un día especial para ella y él tenía algo que darle. La encontró en su cafetería favorita, bebiendo un té de frutas del bosque._

_-¡Juvia! – le saludó él._

_-¡-G-Gray-Sama! ¡Buenos días! – contestó la maga de agua sonrojada y nerviosa ante la presencia de su amado._

_-Juvia, ¿puedo sentarme? – la maga asintió ilusionada - ¿Te… - al joven Fullbuster se le atragantaron las palabras, no era bueno para nada en hablar con las chicas - …te gustaría pasar el día conmigo?_

_-G-Gray-Sama… - Juvia se quedó atónita, no sabía que decir, ¿eso era real? ¡¿lo era?! - ¿¡realmente q-quiere estar con Juvia!? – la maga de agua estaba totalmente sonrojada. ¡¿Era posible que su querido y gran amor platónico le estuviera pidiendo una cita?!_

_-Si no quisiera estar contigo no te lo pediría – le sonrió confiado el joven mago de hielo – Esto… - el joven mago se sonrojó ligeramente - te he traído algo, ya sabes, por tu cumpleaños – Gray sacó un ramo de lirios hechos completamente de hielo y se los entregó a la maga – Si lo mantienes en un lugar frío no se deshará- le explicó Fullbuster a su compañera – Sé que no es gran cosa…pero no se me ocurría que otra cosa podría querer una chica en su decimoctavo cumpleaños…Si fueras Cana te habría regalado un barril enorme de cerveza pero siendo tu…_

_-Gray-Sama… –Juvia miró a Gray con una cálida sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo en el rostro - ¡Muchísimas gracias, Gray-Sama! ¡Es el mejor regalo que le han hecho nunca a Juvia!_

_Después de tomar algo en la cafetería fueron al cenar cerca de la playa y al parque de atracciones, lugar del que los echaron por exhibicionismo, obviamente por parte de Gray. Luego de eso el joven acompañó a la chica hasta Fairy Hills._

_-Muchísimas gracias Gray-Sama. Juvia lo ha pasado muy bien – la maga iba a marcharse pero Gray la agarró de la muñeca y la detuvo. - ¿Ocurre algo, Gray-Sama? – preguntó Juvia confundida por la acción del chico._

_-Juvia…¿quieres… - Gray carraspeó aclarando su garganta - …ser mi novia? – la peli azul se pellizcó inocentemente la mejilla y cuando comprendió que aquello era real lo único que hizo fue lanzarse a los brazos del joven mientras lloraba sin querer de pura alegría._

-Hace tanto tiempo de aquello. Éramos tan jóvenes…y mírame ahora, ¡soy un triste cuarentón! – Fullbuster sonrió divertido – En cambio tu... – su rostro ahora mostraba una sonrisa completamente diferente, una sonrisa llena de tristeza y melancolía - …sigues igual. Lamentablemente, sigues igual – los ojos empezaban a escocerle. Se armó de valor para repetir el ritual de cada día que iba a visitarla - "Aquí descansa Juvia Loxar: gran maga, esposa y amiga. Incluso estando lejos de aquí nuestro amor nunca la abandonará." – el gran, soberbio y frío Gray Fullbuster no lo soportó más y las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos. No era justo. Aquello no era justo. Juvia no merecía estar ahí, sola y en la oscuridad. ¡Ella merecía estar viva! Ella tenía que estar en Fairy Tail, junto a él, sonriendo y en la luz, ¡no bajo tierra! – No es justo Juvia…parece ayer cuando… - trató de calmar el dolor de su pecho y continuar hablando, pero era imposible - …cuando me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo – la voz de Fullbuster se quebraba por cada palabra que decía, pero no podía mantenerse en silencio, no podía evitar recordar todos aquellos momentos que compartió con Juvia y que le hicieron tan dichoso.

_-Gray – habló Lyon, su hermano – Hazla feliz, idiota – sonrió orgulloso el mago de Lamia Scale._

_-Es lo que llevo haciendo siempre – contesto Gray picajoso a su hermano._

_-¿Nervioso? – preguntó Lyon ante los más que obvios nervios de su hermano menor._

_-Claro que estoy nervioso. Feliz, muy feliz, pero nervioso – dijo sinceramente Gray._

_-Pues ahora lo estarás más – sonrío divertido el albino a ver la señal de las chicas, eso significaba que Juvia ya venía._

_-Wow… - fue lo único que salió de los labios del mago de hielo al ver así a su amada. Con un largo y sencillo vestido blanco, "se llama corte de princesa" le explicó Lucy hacía ya tiempo, la espalda la llevaba descubierta y el escote era de ese llamado corazón, el cabello suelto y rebelde con unas pocas flores adornándolo y en sus manos un precioso ramo de lirios, esta vez reales. Perfecta. Era la palabra que cruzó varias veces la mente de Gray. Esa mujer lo traía definitivamente loco. Por ella y por nadie más decidió casarse donde ella y como ella quería. En la playa, en una tarde de verano y con el mar de testigo. Típica escena cursi de película, pero si Juvia quería que su boda fuera una escena cursi de película él no se la negaría._

_Juvia fue acompañada hasta el altar del brazo de Gajeel, el cual para ella era como un hermano. Juvia llegó al altar sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Aquello era real, no era otra de sus fantasías irrealizables, Gray estaba frente a ella, vestido elegantemente con un traje negro y ella llevaba un vestido blanco de boda. Se iban a casar. Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar iban a casarse y no era una fantasía, era totalmente real._

_-Te amo – susurró ella sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas de felicidad escaparan de sus ojos y resbalaran por sus mejillas. Gray las limpió delicadamente, mientras mostraba una sonrisa de pura alegría, besó su frente y susurró las mismas palabras de la chica. _

_Los anillos eran sencillos, no eran de oro, ni siquiera eran de plata, no tenían ninguna joya en ellos. Eran anillos de hielo y agua. Era un anillo bastante simple, era hielo hueco y el agua llenaba el espacio vació. Ellos mismos los hicieron, ambos lo querían así. Hielo y agua son uno, al igual que ellos dos. Gray y Juvia eran uno desde el día en que él aceptó y correspondió sus sentimientos. Los dos jóvenes prestaban verdadera atención a las palabras de Makarov, que era quien los casaba oficialmente, diciendo que a sus "niños" los casaba él y nadie más. Gray no podía parar de sonreír como pocas veces lo hacía mientras miraba hipnotizado los negros ojos de Juvia, y ella no podía parar de mirarlo a él, de mostrarse totalmente feliz por su nuevo futuro y vida juntos. "Puedes besar a la novia", eran las palabras que ambos estaban deseando oír, Gray rodeó con delicadeza la cintura de Juvia y la beso apasionadamente, ella lanzó el ramo sin importarle donde cayera y rodeó con dulzura sus brazos alrededor el cuello de su querido Gray-Sama, acortando aún más la distancia entre ambos. Al separarse a por aire juntaron sus frentes y se miraron como lo que eran, dos idiotas enamorados. _

_-¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! – gritó todo Fairy Tail al unísono. Aquel día fue el mejor de su vida. Todo el Gremio pasó la noche bailando, riendo, peleando, llamando a Gray pervertido por acabar sin ropa, bebiendo y celebrando por todo lo alto aquel día tan mágico y especial. _

-Sigo llevando nuestro anillo Juvia…anqué ya no haya agua llenándolo. Espanta a las mujeres – rio Gray - Nunca pensé que nuestra felicidad duraría tan poco… - Gray secó las lágrimas de su rostro intentando recobrar la compostura – Tu tenías solo 20 años cuando nos casamos y yo tenía 22 – no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal bello recuerdo – Dos años después llegaron las malas noticias, los malos tiempos. ¿Por qué Juvia? ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre hace daño a las personas que amo? – el mago de hielo volvió a sumirse en los recuerdos, solo que esta vez no eran agradables.

_-¡Gray-Sama! ¡Gray-Sama! – llamó la maga con una dulce voz a su marido._

_-¿Si? – preguntó él entretenido leyendo un periódico mientras se bebía el café que ella le había preparado. Ella era madrugadora y él no, y no había ni un día en el que Gray se despertara sin notar el olor del café que provenía de la cocina, no es que le obligara a preparárselo cada mañana, solo que ella disfrutaba despertándolo con ese agradable y adictivo olor, gesto que Fullbuster agradecía siempre con un "Buenos días, Juvia" y un beso. _

_-¡Hagamos bebés! – dijo feliz la maga de agua haciendo sonrojar al mago de hielo - ¡Treinta bebés! – se lanzó hacia los brazos de él._

_-¿¡P-pero que dices!? – preguntó totalmente sonrojado – Para hacer "eso" sabes que solo tie- fue callado por un tierno y corto beso de Juvia._

_-¡Juvia no solo quiere hacer "eso"! – respondió la maga con un tierno puchero y roja como un tomate - ¡Juvia quiere un bebé de Gray-Sama! _

_-P-pero, ¡esto es un tema serio, Juvia! ¡No se puede decidir así porque sí! – al mago le iba a dar un ataque, ¿¡Un bebé!? ¿¡Juvia ya quería un bebé!? – S-solo llevamos casados dos años y…un bebé son mu- se calló pero esta vez no porque Juvia le hubiera besado sino porque la maga estaba llorando – Juvia… - el mago suspiró, nunca se acostumbraría a ver a Juvia llorar - ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Es que… - dijo la maga entre sollozos – J-Juvia…Juvia…¡Juvia quiere un bebé de Gray-Sama desde el día en que lo conoció! – Juvia no fue directa, no, fue lo siguiente. Gray enrojeció por su comentario. _

_-Bueno… - la verdad es que la idea de ser padre le agradaba, ahora no se veía preparado pero eso es algo natural ¿verdad? Imaginarse a Juvia y a su bebé le parecía una imagen agradable. Aunque, sinceramente, necesitaría muchísima paciencia para poder soportar los antojos que tendría Juvia y los llantos del recién nacido, pero no era imposible soportar eso – Entonces Gray no tiene opción – habló el chico imitando la manera de hablar de su esposa y cargándola en brazos – ¡Gray le hará treinta bebés a Juvia-Chan! – dijo de forma tierna mientras entraban en la habitación._

_Meses después:_

_-Gray-Sama…¿cree que lo hacemos tan seguido que no deja a Juvia quedarse embarazada? - preguntó inocentemente la maga de agua mientras comían con sus compañeros de Gremio. Gajeel, Erza y Natsu escupieron sus bebidas mientras Lucy y Levy reían divertidas, Gray se quedó petrificado ante la naturalidad de su esposa_

_-¡Juvia! – gritó un sonrojado Gajeel - ¡Eso háblalo en tu casa y a solas!_

_-¡Pero Juvia está preocupada! ¡Juvia ya ha probado todas las posturas posibles y nada funciona! – volvió a sacar el tema como si nada la maga de agua._

_-¡JUVIA! – ahora el que gritó fue un sonrojado Gray - ¡¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora!?_

_Erza, Gray, Natsu y Gajeel estaban completamente avergonzados por los comentarios de la maga, sobretodo Gray._

_-¿Habéis probado a ir a un médico? – dijo risueña Levy – Al fin y al cabo en estos casos lo mejor siempre es recurrir a un experto._

_Antes de que Juvia pudiera volver a decir algo vergonzoso Gray aceptó la idea de Levy y cambió de tema rápidamente. Cosa de la que más tarde se arrepintió, no le gustaron nunca los médicos y ahora debían ir muy seguido, pruebas y pruebas y más pruebas, ¡lo odiaba! Tanto como Juvia, pero ambos debían sacrificarse. Tras muchísimas pruebas y mierdas de doctores, el médico encargado de su caso los citó._

_-Señor Fullbuster, Señorita Loxar por favor siéntense – el despacho de aquel doctor era sencillo, sin cuadros ni fotografías y todas las paredes y muebles eran de color blanco, demasiado serio para el gusto de Gray y demasiado pequeño. Ambos obedecieron al anciano doctor y se sentaron frente a él, Juvia sostenía nerviosa la mano de Gray._

_-¿Y bien doctor? – habló nerviosa la maga - ¿Q-que es lo que debe hacer Juvia? _

_-Lo siento mucho, señorita Loxar… - Gray notó como Juvia apretó ligeramente su mano. Eran malas noticias, Gray lo sabía perfectamente, un médico no dice lo siento para decirte que con tomarte unas pastillas te curaras o que solo es necesario tener paciencia y que ambos estaban perfectamente. Pero Gray se aferraba a esa pequeña esperanza, y cuando miró a Juvia vio que ella quería creer, que se negaba a rendirse y que esperaba una respuesta alentadora, la cual nunca llegó - …usted no puede tener hijos._

_El mundo se detuvo para ambos. Los segundos no pasaban, pero tampoco les importaba. Algo se rompió dentro de Juvia y Gray lo notó, quizás ella no lloraba pero el cielo si lo hacía, fuera una gran tormenta mostraba su presencia. Para Gray aquella habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña, sentía que no podía moverse y que no podría hacerlo nunca más, el aire le faltaba, ¿se estaba asfixiando o era su imaginación? Para Juvia aquella habitación era el mismísimo infierno, el infierno donde le dijeron la más cruel realidad, no podría tener nunca un hijo. No sentiría la alegría de ser madre, no sabría el significado de dar vida, nunca, nunca podría tener lo que más quería en esta vida, jamás._

_-Muchísimas gracias, doctor – dijo Juvia con una sonrisa de cortesía, la cual dejó impresionado a Gray – Gracias por ayudar a Gray-Sama y a Juvia. Que pase una buena noche – la maga de agua se levantó de su asiento y salió a la calle junto a un confundido Gray. Ella caminaba adelantada a él, quería un momento de soledad, de espacio y Gray lo entendía. La lluvia empapaba a ambos magos, pero a ellos no les importaba, unas cuantas gotas nos les importaban absolutamente nada en aquellos momentos. Y Gray sabía que aquellas gotas no eran de una lluvia cualquiera, aquellas gotas pertenecían a la maga de agua, eran sus lágrimas, su dolor y tristeza. De pronto Juvia cayó de rodillas al suelo._

_-¡Juvia! – Gray corrió preocupado a su lado y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, ella posó su mano sobre la de Gray. Se giró para mirarlo y Gray pudo ver en sus hermosos ojos llorosos lo destrozada que estaba y lo miserable que se sentía su esposa – No es tu culpa, Juvia – la cogió en brazos y ella se aferró a su pecho llorando sin parar – No es tu culpa, no lo es – susurró él – Vamos a casa, Juvia – ella no le contestó, simplemente siguió llorando sin control mientras la tormenta cada vez crecía más y más._

En el rostro de Gray ahora eran visibles más que nunca la tristeza y la frustración. ¡No era justo! ¡Nada de aquello fue justo!

-Y aquella no fue la peor parte…¿verdad, Juvia? – el mago se tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía sintiendo más lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, los recuerdos de su antigua vida eran tan dolorosos que ni siquiera Gray podía evitar llorar al mirar atrás – La vida es una puta ramera…

_Después de aquella noticia Juvia Loxar entró en depresión, perdió el apetito, la sonrisa, las ganas de salir, dejó de ir al Gremio y se distanció incluso de Gray. Lo que solía hacer la maga era encerrarse en la habitación que iba a ser para su futuro hijo. Aunque, sinceramente, ella quería una hija, sabía incluso el nombre que tendría. Ur. En honor a la maestra de su esposo, habría sido una niña bonita, amable y valiente, como su padre. Habría sido perfecta para Juvia, la niña de sus ojos, pero no podría ser, la idea de ser madre ahora era solo una de sus fantasías irrealizables. _

_Gray no podía soportar más aquella situación, no quería soportarla más, pero sabía que Juvia necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo. Era consciente de que a Juvia aquello le dolía muchísimo, de que se sentía inútil a pesar de que la culpa no fuera suya. Y sin embargo Fullbuster ya no aguantó más, su paciencia se acabó, necesitaba a Juvia y Juvia le necesitaba a él._

_-Juvia… -susurró Gray entrando en la oscura habitación en la que se había encerrado la maga de agua._

_-¿G-Gray-Sama? – la voz de la mujer de la lluvia era apagada, triste y hueca - ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó la chica que se encontraba sentada en una esquina de la habitación abrazando sus rodillas._

_-Vengo a por ti – dijo el pelinegro observando atentamente el tembloroso cuerpo de Juvia._

_-¡J-Juvia no va a salir de esta habitación! – gritó la chica de forma defensiva. Gray miró a su mujer, ella era valiente pero la tristeza la había hundido en la oscuridad, en una oscuridad de la que tardaría tiempo en salir, pero saldría, Juvia era fuerte, siempre lo había sido y más cuando él estaba a su lado. Eso es lo que iba a hacer, estar a su lado siempre, en lo bueno y en lo malo._

_-No he venido a por eso – dijo Gray sonriendo cálidamente a Juvia. Ella le miró sorprendida y confundida. Gray cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó junto a Juvia – Pienso quedarme aquí, contigo – el mago de hielo se sentó junto a la maga de agua y ella sin querer dejo escapar un par de lagrimones de sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su acompañante. Si Gray debía permanecer en la oscuridad lo haría, cuando ella quisiera salir hacía la luz él la seguiría, pero no la iba a dejar sola, eso nunca. Ella siguió abrazada a él mientras entre sollozos le agradecía todo lo que luchaba por y junto a ella._

-Logramos superarlo, fue duro y complicado pero lo logramos – Gray sonrió tristemente a la lápida de sus esposa – Te convencí de que juntos ya éramos felices, de que no necesitábamos nada más…y un día de golpe todo cambio – la mirada de Gray volvió a llenarse de dolor – Al principio fue algo bueno, lo mejor que me paso en la vida, pero después…

_Gray Fullbuster volvía a casa después de una larga misión junto a Natsu, Lucy y Erza, realmente la palabra larga no era la adecuada, fueron 4 malditos meses de misión. Gray estaba harto de aquella estúpida y excesivamente compleja tarea, cada dos por tres quería volver a casa, extrañaba mucho a Juvia y le supo mal dejarla sola después de aquella mala noticia. Es cierto que tras un año lo habían superado, pero le daba miedo que al estar sola recayera. La única razón por la que Juvia no fue junto a ellos es porque desde hacía varios días se encontraba con malestar general. El alquimista abrió la puerta y nada más entrar fue "atacado" por la maga de agua._

_-¡GRAY-SAMA! – la joven maga se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro, este la sostuvo en sus brazos sorprendido por la emoción de la chica - ¡JUVIA ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR USTED! – Juvia besó a Gray mientras lo arrastraba hasta el sofá. _

_- J-Juvia, cálmate un momento – pidió el mago de hielo – Tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo sacando una cajita de su chaqueta la cual contenía un collar con una mariposa de plata. Fullbuster le puso el collar a la Loxar mientras ella sonreía risueña._

_-¡Juvia tiene una sorpresa aún mayor! – dijo feliz la joven mientras levantaba su camisa hasta el pecho ante un sonrojado Gray. Juvia agarró la mano izquierda de su marido y la dejó encima de su barriga. Gray la miró confundido ante la acción pero siguió en esa posición durante más tiempo y entonces lo vio claro._

_-E-estas… - susurró el alquimista completamente sorprendido._

_-¡Juvia está embarazada! ¡De cuatro meses! ¡Es una niña! ¡Se llamará Ur y – Juvia fue callada por los labios de Gray sobre los suyos, la besaba con pasión, con ansias, con amor y con deseo. ¿Juvia estaba embarazada? ¿Era aquello real? "¡Que te jodan médico de mierda!" pensó Gray divertido mientras seguía jugando con los labios de la peli azul._

_Al día siguiente fueron a comprar todo lo que iba a necesitar su pequeña. Se pasaron, literalmente, todo el día en el maldito centro comercial. No es que él no estuviera emocionado por ser padre sino que odiaba ir de compras, pero no podía negarse a acompañar a Juvia. _

_-¡G-G-Gray-Sama! – le llamó ella desde la otra punta de la tienda - ¡Miré, miré! – Gray fue hasta donde estaba la joven y entendió su entusiasmo._

_-Es muy bonita – dijo Gray abrazando por la espalda a Juvia - ¿Quieres comprarla? – le preguntó el sabiendo la respuesta._

_-S-si… - Juvia se avergonzó ligeramente ante lo obvia que resultaba siempre para Gray – Me recuerda a usted… - la maga cogió la manta de color azul celeste con dibujos de cristales de nieve. Era suave y cálida, perfecta para el invierno._

_-A mí me recuerda a ti, – dijo Gray – en realidad ahora todo lo que sea azul me recuerda a ti – la maga rio bajo por el comentario del joven – Y…esto…¿Tenemos que seguir mucho tiempo aquí, Juvia? –preguntó el pelinegro agotado por las compras._

_-¡Aye! – contestó Juvia con una enorme sonrisa._

-Pero aquello no duró mucho…dos meses después tu… - las lágrimas volvían a empapar el rostro de Fullbuster - …sufriste un aborto y… - siempre hacía aquello, llegaba a la tumba de su esposa y empezaba a recordar momentos junto a ella, algunos buenos y otros malos, pero nunca se libraba del recuerdo de su muerte. De como ella después de un aborto natural fue ingresada en el hospital, pero Juvia ya no tenía posibilidad alguna de salvarse y poco tiempo después ella estaba muerta. Murió sin más. Inconsciente. En una fría cama de hospital. Si él seguía viviendo era porque sentía que debía hacerlo por ella, sentía que estaba obligado a hacerlo, vivía por eso y por nada más. Él lo había perdido todo, no le quedaba absolutamente nada por lo que vivir.

Gray Fullbuster siguió llorando durante un rato cubriéndose el rostro, lloraba desconsoladamente sin poder detener las lágrimas. Era ya de noche y el mago de hielo debía marcharse, besó la lápida de su esposa y caminó hasta su casa bajo la lluvia de invierno. Se tumbó en la cama que antes era también de ella y se durmió con la manta celeste en su mano izquierda, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente no olería el dulce y adictivo olor del café, que nadie le llamaría "Gray-Sama", se durmió sabiendo que al día siguiente ella no estaría allí, esperándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con el sonrojo más tierno del mundo tiñendo sus mejillas, sabría que al despertar su anillo seguiría siendo solamente hielo y que su mundo ahora estaba teñido de negro.

**Esto se supone que tenía que ser dramático. Si no habéis derramado lágrimas de tristeza y dolor he fallado en mi misión (?)**


End file.
